


【边兴】总角之交

by Jessicapinejr



Category: Baeklay - Fandom, EXO, 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 醋王军官贤x清冷美人兴oocoocoocooc！！！！！！！！r18注意避雷，内有睡奸，野外，道具，sm，骚话，偷听等一系列骚举动
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【边兴】总角之交

营里来了个小美人。

营里的士兵们听到这个消息立马都炸了，饭也顾不上吃，都跑到接待处去看小美人。不看不知道，一看吓一跳——嚯！这个小美人可不一般，冷白的肌肤，一头微卷的黑毛，加上乖巧温顺的下垂眼，可真是个极品的小美人。最绝的是，小美人还爱笑，嘴角一勾就有两个深深地酒窝，漂亮的很。

营里的都是好些日子没碰过0的猛汉，时隔这么久，终于看到了个活生生的小美人，眼睛都直了。可小美人正坐在厅里叹气呢，好看的眉毛微微皱起，不知道在为什么发愁。

一个胆大的1给小美人到了一杯水，小伙子长的正气凛然，十分帅气。他紧张的给人递了一杯水，一脸期待的看着人。

小美人看了他一眼，嘴角微微一列，笑了。他笑的纯良，可隐隐约约中又带着几分诱惑的意味来。

“谢谢你，你知不知道……”小美人一开口周围的1都倒吸了一口气——乖乖，声音还这么好听！像是往酷暑的夏天里撒了一瓶冰镇的玻璃汽水，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，特别是从他微厚的唇里发出来，实在是让人想入非非。

“这是谁家的兔子哥哥呀？”清亮的带着金属质感的话语带着笑意传入在座的人的耳朵，所有人立马立正站好，昂首挺胸的敬了个礼：“边司令好！”小美人听到这声音，立马抬起了头，一双水光潋滟的眸子里是毫不掩饰的欣喜：“伯贤！”

“哥哥。”边伯贤嘴角勾起一抹笑，仿佛看不到身旁敬礼的士兵们，径直走向了坐在椅子上的人，在周围人惊讶的目光上吻了上去。怀中的人似乎因为害羞而挣扎了两下，可惜边伯贤吻技了得，毫不费力的就将小舌钻了进去，贪婪的品尝着面前的美好。他把人的舌头狠狠一吸，对方立马就软了身体，脸颊发红的瘫软在了人的怀里，发出几声哼哼唧唧的呻吟。

边伯贤用带着手套的手去拖住人的丰满臀肉，防止人因为发软的身体而摔倒，他贪婪的吻着人的唇，似乎一刻都不想停下。

他终于又见到张艺兴了。

直到怀里的人被吻的有些缺氧，边伯贤才放开了人，转而把目标改向了人的脖颈，一下一下的亲吻着：“哥哥怎么来了？”

“我想你了……”张艺兴被吻的眼神都有点涣散，声音因为人在脖颈的挑逗染上了颤巍巍的喘息，听着清纯又诱人。“我给伯贤带了吃的。”张艺兴悄悄地说道，用带着水光的眸子悄咪咪瞥了一眼周围的士兵们，全然没发现周围一群黑皮1的吞咽口水的动作。

靠，边伯贤绝对是故意的。

边伯贤终于抬起了头，心疼的问道：“自己过来的吗，累不累？”他轻轻抚摸着人的脸颊，一年的分别让思念之情更为猛烈，他还记得他走之前那个夜晚，哥哥哭红了眼睛，抽抽噎噎的去吻他，说平安回来。他也红了眼眶，胯下的动作凶狠至极，仿佛要把对方揉进自己的骨血之中。从小和他一起长大的哥哥从来没有与他分别过这样久，隔着这样远的距离，如今再次见到心心念念的人，难免忘情的去亲吻了对方。

“嗯，家里人还不知道……”张艺兴似乎叹了口气，一双兔子眼无奈的眨了眨，似乎在想明天回去该怎么说。边伯贤也心疼，宠溺的揉揉哥哥的脑袋说道：“傻瓜。”可是当他想搂着哥哥回房间的时候，他的目光突然停在了张艺兴身后桌子的上的水杯。

哦，刚刚好像有哪个不长眼的给哥哥送了杯水啊……？

他突然望向周围，眸子里带着一丝阴沉的笑意，冷的让周围的士兵都打了个哆嗦。看了一圈，他突然把目光看向了站在张艺兴身后的士兵——他看到他出冷汗了。

很好，他记住了。他突然诡异的笑了笑，满意的看着那个士兵惊恐的眼神，搂过了怀里的人儿，用军衣外套裹住人的身躯，往里面走去。

“你们都不用训练吗？”他冷冷说道，搂着人的力度加大了一些——哥哥瘦了，他感觉得到。“过十分钟后操场集合，别给我迟到。”他一边命令一边想道，他不在的日子里，哥哥有没有好好吃饭？有没有难过，有没有生病？

他要统统通过今天把哥哥这一年的思念补回来。

“伯贤还有事，哥哥待在这里，乖乖的，不要出去哦。”边伯贤把人送到了自己的房间，宠溺的亲亲人的耳垂，眸子里尽是满足。能拥抱爱人的感觉真好，他想。

张艺兴看着弟弟，漂亮的下垂眼里尽是笑意：“好，知道了。”

两人又磨磨蹭蹭的亲了一会，边伯贤这才放开了人，朝外面走去。张艺兴一路奔波，已经是累的连眼睛都睁不开了。他迅速的去浴室冲了个凉，拿了边伯贤衣柜里的干净衬衫，白衬衫堪堪盖过丰满臀肉，露出若隐若现的风光。他真的太累啦，好不容易吹完了头发，就昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

衬衫和被子上，都有伯贤的味道呢。

又见到他真是太好了。

…………

呜，好难受……

迷迷糊糊中，张艺兴觉得有什么东西压在他身上，一只做乱的手在他身上色情的游走，伸进了他的衬衣下摆，轻佻的对着他的臀肉捏了一下。他呼吸困难，眼睛想睁开却睁不开，只觉得嘴上有什么温热的物体在含吮啃咬着他的唇。

终于，他缓缓睁开眼，看到的是一双带着邪气的下垂眼。他的反射弧还没起来，懵懵的看着面前的人，嘴唇被迫的跟随着人的节奏，完全不知道发生了什么。

“兔子精跑我床上来了，嗯？”边伯贤离开了人的唇，两人分开的时候扯出一条银丝，藕断丝连的掉落在了人的白衬衣上。“还偷穿我的衣服。”他捏起张艺兴的下巴，目光轻佻而诱惑。可惜张艺兴完全是懵的，疲劳让他的脑袋转都转不过来，更何况面前的人是自己最爱的人，于是他只是委屈的撇了撇嘴，一双水量潋滟的眸子带着小情绪瞪着人。

真可爱，边伯贤想。

他一进来就看到熟睡的哥哥，嫣红的唇无意识的微微张开，睫毛轻颤，像极了一只专门来吸人精气的兔子精。他轻轻走近了人，听到人睡觉的时候微微的呢喃，眸子渐渐暗沉了起来——既然都来了，怎么能放过这样诱人的小兔子。

这可是哥哥自找的。

他情不自禁的压了上去，用戴着丝绸手套的手去探入人的衬衣下摆，色情的抚弄。哥哥只穿了底裤，性器乖巧的沉睡在柔软的布料下。他带了坏心思去玩弄，果不其然感到手中的东西颤巍巍的支起了帐篷。边伯贤的眸子里尽是欲望，像只捕捉到猎物的狼，盘算着怎么将爪下的兔子吃抹干净。他把目标移向了人殷红的唇，色气的舔了舔自己的，狠狠地覆了上去。

哥哥的唇果然比世上任何的糖果都要香甜，他忘情的啃咬着，对着人微厚的下嘴唇狠狠地蹂躏——那是他以前最为流连忘返的地方。他感到张艺兴皱了皱眉，眼角已经流出了一点生理泪水，诱人的很。身体里有什么热流缓缓地汇聚到了一个地方，硬的他发疼。

终于，张艺兴在他的挑逗下懵懵的醒了过来，带着一丝不情愿的意味。边伯贤好笑的看着他，去舔吻他的脖颈，脖颈上立马泛起了漂亮的红色，张艺兴半合着眼，呢喃的发出几声好听的轻吟，边伯贤觉得自己身下的东西又胀大了几分。

“伯贤，我累。”他半撒娇半抱怨的说道，但还是乖巧的环住了边伯贤的腰，任人动作。“不可以累，”边伯贤用手掰过他的下巴，又把目标看向了人饱满的泛着粉的耳垂。他伸出舌头对着张艺兴的耳洞处模仿性交的动作色情的抽动，不一会儿耳垂上就沾满了晶莹剔透的液体。“哥哥还要接受惩罚，怎么可以累呢。”

“惩罚？”张艺兴听到这个词，似乎清醒了一些，可下一秒唇内就被伸入三根手指，捉住了口中的软舌肆意玩弄，搅动。“小兔子精可会勾引别人，别人的水就这么好喝？”

“呜呜……”张艺兴一句话都说不出来，只能红着眼睛呜呜咽咽的被人玩弄。“嗯？别人的水有我的东西好吃吗？”等边伯贤终于放过了人的小舌，他看到一丝晶莹剔透的涎夜顺着人嘴角流了下去，染湿了洁白的衬衫领子。

“我，我就喝了一口……”张艺兴委屈的辩解道，眼角红红的，只会让人看的更有施虐的欲望。“一口也不行。”

“哥哥只能是我的兔子精。”

边伯贤一把撕开了人的衬衣，露出了一片大好风光。雪地里两朵红梅正羞怯怯的等着人来采摘，蹂躏。边伯贤用一两只濡湿的手指覆上其中一朵红梅，轻佻的捏了一下。

“啊……”张艺兴就这样被挑逗的泄了身，下身的欲望根本不用撩拔，就一下射了出来。干净的底裤被弄脏的一塌糊涂。边伯贤也注意到了这个情况，蛮横的撕开了人的内裤，粘稠的白灼顺着布料流到了床单上，留下一撮撮深色的印子。

“啧啧……都还没开始肏哥哥，哥哥怎么就射了啊？”边伯贤取笑他，满意的看着哥哥因为羞耻而红了脸颊，生理泪水一颗一颗的流了下来。边伯贤轻笑着去吻走人脸上的泪珠，占有欲和征服欲疯了一般的增长。

他一来就让他看到哥哥对别人露出甜甜的笑，这怎么能忍！

从小到大，只要边伯贤一和哥哥在一起，连身旁的小花小草的醋都要吃。发小朴灿烈给他取了个外号，叫“东亚醋王”。

可不是吗，他这么喜欢哥哥，怎么可以让别人把哥哥的注意力吸走了呀？只不过这么多年来，可怜的只是哥哥的身体罢了——每次都会把哥哥欺负哭，完全没在意的。

“呜……混蛋。”张艺兴是真的委屈了，小声的去骂他，带着颤巍巍的尾音，听的边伯贤小腹一阵发紧。“混蛋配妖精，挺好的。”他笑的无赖，把张艺兴翻了个身，白花花的丰满臀肉就这样展现在边伯贤面前，肉穴处还沾着一丝粘稠的白灼，一张一合等着人深入。时隔一年又让人看光的感觉让张艺兴紧张的抓紧了床单，红透了脸颊。

“放松，哥哥。”边伯贤舔舔唇，脱了手套挤了润滑探向人湿热的穴中。食指进入的一瞬间，张艺兴的前端又颤巍巍的立了起来，零星吐着浊液。“哥哥在家自慰的时候也会把自己玩射吗？”边伯贤一边做着扩张，一边问道。他又加了一根手指。这句话说出的时候，边伯贤明显感到小穴绞紧了，粘腻的体液顺着人的指头流了出来。边伯贤的手指往里面转着圈，轻轻的抽插，立马就听到了人好听的呻吟。

还有一声小小的，戛然而止的低呼。

边伯贤一边扩张，眼神一边往身后瞟——好啊，你们想听，那就让你们听个够。

让你们听听哥哥是怎么被我肏哭的。

“哥哥在家里玩的时候也会叫成这样吗？”他继续说荤话去刺激他，这下张艺兴又颤抖的哭着射了第二次。“闭嘴……”张艺兴又羞又气，想要把人的手指拿出去。可是下一秒就被人坏心眼的吻住了颈侧，轻轻的舔舐：“哥哥会叫我的名字吗？没有伯贤可是要生气的。”

“呜……有……”张艺兴这个倒是没有撒谎，他面子薄，在家不会经常自渎，实在忍不住了都是因为太想念边伯贤。他不敢玩太狠，但每次都是偷偷躲在被子里，一遍一遍的叫着伯贤这两个字。

思念到极致都会通过性欲散发出来，而边伯贤更是如此。

他用腰间的皮带去捆住了哥哥细白的大腿，白皙的皮肤上立马泛了红，紧紧捆绑着的大腿让人丰满的臀肉显得更为诱人。边伯贤用手指轻轻地对着人的屁股弹了一下，一个浅浅的红印子立马浮了出来。他听到一声闷哼从人嘴里发出来，让人更有施虐的欲望。

他的腰间还挂着枪，他居高临下的看着张艺兴满是泪痕的脸，一个刺激的想法映入脑中。他脱了裤子，扶着自己的炽热狠狠顶了进去，整根没入，爽的他发出一声喟叹。“哥哥好暖……”小穴好久未经人事，死死地绞着入侵者，肠肉一层层的堆叠过来，像一张张吸人的小嘴一吮一吸。性器进入的一瞬间张艺兴几乎是呜咽着哭了出来，清亮的汽水音染上了情欲，小穴因为紧张而缩紧了，夹的边伯贤几乎寸步难行。

“哥哥既然这么喜欢吃伯贤的大东西，那怎么还去喝别人的水？”不等张艺兴回应，边伯贤就轻笑着狠狠顶弄起来。张艺兴红着眼睛，鼻子都发了酸。他觉得自己仿佛身处云端，整个人都飘飘欲仙了。可边伯贤一点都不体谅他，只会用自己的大家伙狠狠地去肏干，他觉得自己要被人撞飞了，却又被人一把捞了回来，发狠的去顶弄。他不受控住的发出一阵阵娇媚的呻吟，带着哭腔，每一次顶撞都让他说着求饶的话语。

“啧啧，哥哥，小声点啊……被别人听到了该怎么办。”边伯贤伸出一只手，抓住人的一撮头发去把人的头扭过来。张艺兴红着眼看着他，嘴唇微微张开，诱人的不得了。边伯贤突然生出一份不管不顾的念头来，他用另一只手抓起了身旁退了膛的手枪，缓缓地塞入了人的口中。

张艺兴惊恐的看着他，眼角哭的绯红。他感到冰冷梆硬的东西在自己口中慢慢的抽插，涎水不受控制的顺着嘴角流落下来，与眼角边的眼泪一起。他什么都说不出来，只能呜呜咽咽的流着眼泪。边伯贤一边肏他，一边看着人嘴里含着东西的模样——他实在太想把张艺兴摁着给肏哭了，最好肏到下不了床，这样他就不用明天走了，这样他就可以把这一年欠下来的情话全部都说给他听了。

枪支被拿出来的时候已经湿漉漉的，带着藕断丝连的银丝。他看着浸湿了的枪支，调笑道：“哥哥怎么这样啊？伯贤的枪都脏了。”

听到这句话张艺兴突然呜的一下哭了出来，挣扎的想要往前爬：“呜呜……我再也不来了！”

“我一点都不想你……”

“我明天就回去……再也不想来看你了！”

边伯贤突然把张艺兴转了个圈，性器在敏感的穴内碾压了一遍，惹得人娇喘连连。他凶恶的用枪顶着人的大腿内侧，吓唬他说：“不准走！不然就把你腿打断！”张艺兴还是哭的厉害，于是边伯贤丢了枪支，猛地吻住他的唇。身下的动作又急切又猛烈，似乎要把人顶穿才罢休。

直到张艺兴被人吻的呜咽求饶，边伯贤才终于放过了他。身下的动作也愈发温柔起来，他一下一下的去吻着人的唇，吻去人脸上的泪珠，紧紧地抱着人。“哥哥……”

“我他妈真的想死你了……”

他一边慢慢动作，一边温柔的去亲吻。张艺兴的嗓子都喊哑了，听到人的叫唤，抬起手去勾他脖颈。“伯，伯贤……”他叫的温柔，但因为情事又多出了一丝诱惑的意味来，像只专门来吸人阳气的妖精。

“我也好想伯贤。”

张艺兴被人迷迷糊糊的哄了过去，最后边伯贤在他体内射了出来。温存时，两人紧紧相拥着，黏黏糊糊的去亲吻。边伯贤突然想到，小时候，他和朴灿烈，张艺兴玩游戏。他指着朴灿烈说，你当军委，我当司令员。然后他指着哥哥，说，你当我的新娘。

童言无忌，但是却在心里种下了种子。现在他们都长大了，边伯贤终于当上了梦寐以求的司令员，哥哥并不能当他的新娘，却成了他生命中的唯一。

只是不能经常见到哥哥了。

但哥哥一直告诉他，他是边伯贤的，永远都是。

他真的爱死哥哥了。

他像个孩子一样，埋在人的胸前浅浅的嗅着，低低的喟叹道：“好香……”他轻轻的舔舐着人的胸前，张艺兴一边红着脸，一边害羞的看着人毛茸茸的脑袋在自己面前缓缓移动着。

“是小兔仙儿吗？”边伯贤轻轻问道。

“是呀。”张艺兴揉了揉人的脑袋，眸子里尽是温柔。“找你找了十万八千里的兔仙。”

“我也好爱伯贤。”

他们偏过头相吻，床头摆着张艺兴送来的花，空气里尽是旖旎温情的味道，阳光懒洋洋的洒在床前，两人紧紧贴合的影子在墙壁上微微移动。

…………

边伯贤好不容易把床上的东西收拾干净，想去看看浴室里的哥哥，却发现人已经在浴缸里迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

是真的累了啊……

他宠溺的为人擦洗干净身体，轻轻的把人抱上了床，盖好了被子。他简单的清洗了一下身体，换了军服，嘴角勾起一抹意味不明的微笑。

“听的爽吧？”他突然打开了房间的后门，毫不意外的看到外面一群黑皮硬汉。他微微笑着，缓缓的关了门。饶有兴趣的看着一群人冰冻的表情。

“我说……听的爽吗？”他突然又问了一遍，眸子里尽是狠戾。声音不大不小，却让所有人听的清清楚楚。在场的人连一声大气都不敢出，仿佛地上有什么值得探索的东西一样，死死地盯着地面。

“晚上训练加倍，汗装不满一桶别想睡觉了。”边伯贤突然冷冷的下达了命令，不屑的瞥了一群人。他想转身回房间，陪哥哥睡一会，又突然想起什么的道：“你，过来。”

被点到的那个人吞了吞唾沫——他早上给小美人倒水了。

“训练也很苦，你这么喜欢给别人倒水，那你就在他们休息的时候给他们倒水吧。”

“要是有人没喝到，你自己看着办喔。”

边伯贤笑着留下了这句话，转身就进了房间。

小帅哥凄凉的望着他们总司令潇洒的背影，内心有千万只草泥马飞奔而过……其他的兄弟同情的看了他一眼，悲愤的拍了拍他的肩膀。

没关系，有0同享，就算享不到，同硬也行……

…………

尴尬，无尽的尴尬。

所有的士兵正襟危坐，本就被晒的古铜色的脸更是黑的像碳似的，死死地抑制住自己口吐芬芳的想法。

边伯贤偏要让张艺兴坐他腿上，小美人困得不行，在人怀里撒娇着说要睡觉。边伯贤则毫不在意别人的目光，轻笑着说道：“哥哥乖，过了这个点就没饭吃了。”

“呜……那我不吃了。”张艺兴皱着眉耍小性子，把脸埋在人的颈窝里，说什么都不想起来。周围的士兵看的口干舌燥，但屁都不敢放一个，只好尴尬的低头吃饭。

“这可不行……哥哥怎么还像小孩子一样？难道要伯贤用嘴喂吗？”

“”噗……”远处的士兵一口汤喷了出来。

小美人不情不愿的从人颈窝里抬起了头，眼睛懵懵的，扫视了一眼桌上的食物，最终把目标定到了远处的一块黄油油的面包上。“我要那个。”张艺兴指了指那个碗，想要起身去拿。却被边伯贤一把捞到怀里，哪儿都去不了。他一个眼神看向对面的士兵，盯着他，直到对方赔着笑把那碗黄橙橙的菠萝油送到了人面前，边伯贤表情这才好了一些。

“我喂哥哥吧？”边伯贤笑着拿起那个面包，掰了一小块送去人嘴里。张艺兴倒也是会享受，索性闭了眼睛张开嘴，等着边伯贤来喂他。边伯贤宠溺的看着人，给人喂了一口牛奶，在床上的野性一瞬间消失的无影无踪，反而像一只摇着尾巴讨好主人撒娇的小狼狗。他给人喂了一点牛奶，嫣红的唇上沾了一些白浊，着实让人想入非非。一群人悄悄地盯着，边伯贤突然一笑，毫不客气的吻上了人的嘴角，把那一点白浊利落的带走，然后得意的舔了舔嘴角。

一群憨憨想什么呢，边伯贤翻了个白眼。

是我的。

张艺兴吃饱喝足后是真的陷入“昏迷”模式了，整个人挂在边伯贤身上，哼哼唧唧的说要去睡觉。边伯贤忍着笑，一把把人抱起来，说道：“好好好……我们现在就去睡觉。”他亲了亲人的脸颊，慢慢的往房间走去。似乎是怕颠着人，他走的很慢，眼里尽是温柔。

晚安，我的兔子哥哥。

………

张艺兴再次醒来的时候，发现边伯贤并不在身边。他看了看钟表，现在是凌晨了。他有些委屈的起了床，准备出去找他。

明明自己是专门过来看他的，他怎么就不在身边啊。

张艺兴披了边伯贤的衣服出去，漫无目的的去找人。他也不知道边伯贤在哪，只想着随缘。然而他走着走着就听到前面有枪声，好奇心使他往前走去。

那是个帅气的小伙，在一遍一遍的练习着枪击。张艺兴一直懵着的眼睛突然睁开了似的，带着欣赏的眼神去看着人。张艺兴悄悄的走近了人，在人身后看着人练习。然而他走过去的时候踩到了东西，嘎吱一声在夜晚显得更是大声。小伙惊愕的转过头，发现是张艺兴，立马立正站好敬礼。

“嗯？”张艺兴突然偏了偏头，思考了一会说道：“你是早上那个给我倒水的人。”他挥了挥手，笑容温柔而惬意：“不用这么紧张的，我就看看。”

他温柔的像水，笑着看人的样子，真是叫人把魂也送了过去。

“我可以试试吗？”他突然问道，一双眸子里带着隐隐约约的兴奋。“哎。”小伙连忙把防烫布递给人，嘴角一咧，阳光的很。似乎被人的笑容感染了，接过枪，也不好意思的笑起来。

“您会用吗？”小伙子小心翼翼的问道，张艺兴看了他一眼，摇了摇头。“那……请允许我教您。”小伙子伸出手，咧开嘴露出牙齿，眼里带着笑意。

“看来你很闲喔还有空去教别人？”然而张艺兴刚想把枪递给人的那一刻，手中的枪就被人抢走了，还被人一把捞进了怀里。闻到熟悉的味道，张艺兴下意识的抱住了人，小声的说：“伯贤，你去哪了？”

“哥哥还问我，伯贤还想问哥哥呢。”屁股被不轻不重的打了一下，带着一丝醋意的不满。“哥哥可是一直说要睡觉的，可是现在哥哥怎么出来了？”他看了一眼对面的小伙子，眸子里没什么情绪，却让人感到背后一阵阵发凉。“嗯？哥哥可要好好给伯贤一个说法。”

“我是出来找你的……”张艺兴抱住人，好笑的哄着他。“看到他打枪觉得很酷，想试试。”

“哦，哥哥的意思是伯贤不酷，不能教你咯？”边伯贤幼稚的回复道，若是眼神能杀人，那个士兵估计已经死了100次了。“哎哟喂……不是啊，伯贤最帅了……”张艺兴哭笑不得，凑到人耳边去咬耳朵：“算哥哥错了……哥哥给你惩罚，行了吧。”

听到这句话，边伯贤一直冷着的脸才缓和了些：“干什么都行？”

“……嗯。”张艺兴垂了垂眼睑，小声的说道：“干什么都行，不过不要罚他啊……是我自己问他的。”他心虚的看了一眼旁边表情自闭的小伙子，叹了口气。

谁叫他的弟弟是个醋包呢，谁叫他这么爱他的弟弟呢。

“那我来教哥哥吧。”边伯贤似乎露出了狐狸似的笑容，接着他甩给那个士兵一句话：“赶紧滚。”

善良的兔子哥哥再三确认了边伯贤不会惩罚可怜的小伙后，这才放心的去学枪击。边伯贤从身后环着他，微微偏过头，把下巴轻轻搭在人肩膀上，呼出的气息有意无意的抚过人颈侧，惹得人从白嫩的小白兔变成了粉嫩的汤圆。边伯贤一边教人，一边浅浅的嗅着人身上的味道——是香甜的，带着一丝甜腻腻的奶香味，让人忍不住一口吞吃入腹部。

“伯贤……别闹了。”边伯贤的气息在脖颈边游走，让他连枪都拿不稳。他的声音因为人的无意挑逗而微微发着颤，带着一丝羞怯怯的尾音，惹人遐思。边伯贤的眸子暗了暗，终于忍不住，蹲下身一把把人扛起，大步的往训练场旁边的小树林走去。

“伯贤？！你要干什么……”张艺兴是真的慌了，小幅度的晃动着腿，试图从人肩膀上下来。边伯贤猛地拍了一把人丰满的臀肉，痞气的说道：“肏你。”

“不要……有人怎么办！”张艺兴无力的挣扎着，汽水音染上了气鼓鼓的意味，可爱的很。边伯贤一边走，一边看哪边的树大一些。终于，他看中两棵相叠在一起的树，他把张艺兴放下来，狠狠地一推，把人压在两棵树中间凹陷进去的地方。

哪儿都跑不了。

“叫小声点就不会被听到了。”边伯贤故意说荤话去刺激他，他的双腿抵在人腿间，色情的去顶弄，张艺兴果然一下子就软了身子。边伯贤慢条斯理的脱下了外套，包裹住人的背部，防止人被粗糙的树木磨坏身体——虽然他知道，即使有了外套，哥哥的背上还是会被磨出娇艳欲滴的红色。外套刚好包裹住人的身躯，此时软了身体的他比边伯贤矮一截，红着眼抬起头看边伯贤，更是让人小腹发紧。他一直知道，张艺兴吊着眼睛看男人的那个模样，没有谁能扛得住的，定力不好的说不定直接都射出来了。

“回去给你搞不可以吗……”张艺兴小声的问道，脸颊因为羞涩而染上了粉。“不可以。”边伯贤扯下自己的领带，蒙住了人的眼睛。张艺兴立马慌了，无措的抓住人的手。边伯贤把手伸到人胯下去套弄，感到手上已经有些濡湿。“哥哥都湿了，就让伯贤帮你吧。”

“坏蛋……”张艺兴紧紧咬着唇，从边伯贤的角度看过去，张艺兴被蒙着眼，看不出人真实的神情，而咬唇的动作更是增添了一丝诱惑的意味。边伯贤看的体内邪火直烧，心里只想着把这个诱人的妖精给肏哭才好。

随意的套弄几下张艺兴就颤抖的射了出来，边伯贤抚弄着人的性器的手拿了出来，上面已经沾上了一大片白浊，他故意天真的问道：“哥哥，这是什么呀？”

然而张艺兴什么都看不到，他知道边伯贤说的是什么，却只能红着脸僵直在原地，任人摆布。

“我忘了哥哥看不到……没关系，伯贤告诉你。”边伯贤凑近人的耳垂，色情的舔弄，细细碎碎的好听呻吟传入他耳中，更是让他兴奋。

“是哥哥的东西喔。”边伯贤用自己也撑起帐篷的性器去狠狠地顶了顶哥哥半软的性器，果不其然看到人的性器又颤巍巍的立了起来。两根硕大摩擦在一起，快感一缕一缕的直冲脑门，颤巍巍的呻吟一声一声从人嘴里倾泻了出来。边伯贤就着人射出来的白浊去探入人的后穴，下午被肏过的后穴已经放松了很多，他毫不费力就伸进去了两根手指，转着圈去顶弄。边伯贤的手生的漂亮又修长，不知道有多少次，张艺兴因为这双手颤抖又脸红的说出了连他自己都不敢想象的，难以启齿的情话。

后穴已经被人玩弄的湿湿软软，手指出去的时候边伯贤感觉小穴紧紧地绞着他的手不放。“哥哥下面的小嘴这么贪吃？”他蹲下来把张艺兴的双腿抬了起来，抬到了自己的肩膀上。这样张艺兴整个人都处于在了悬空的状态。小穴还流着腥膻的液体，顺着臀缝一滴一滴的滴在了草地上。边伯贤撸了把自己胀的发疼的性器，猛地对着小穴闯了进去。被填满的那一瞬间张艺兴觉得自己的灵魂都被侵蚀了，带来一阵阵剧烈的，可耻的酥麻。他的身下流着粘腻的液体，小穴艰难的含着巨大的家伙，一吸一吸的按摩着整根没入的阴茎。边伯贤爽的发出一阵低吟，他感到肠肉一层一层的包裹过来，贪婪的吮吸着他的大家伙。面前的人像只专门偷跑出来吸男人阳气的兔子精，把人吸干了后，还意犹未尽的舔舔唇，一脸纯真的说，我还要。

“是伯贤的手好吃还是伯贤的大家伙好吃？”他掐着张艺兴的腰，一下一下的肏干。张艺兴什么话都说不出来了，只会呜呜咽咽被人顶弄。蒙着眼的领带被不停滴落出来的眼泪浸湿了，看着色情又无助。他死死咬着唇，防止自己发出让人更加脸红心跳的声音。

“咬着。”边伯贤把人的衬衣下摆送到到人嘴边，加快了肏干的速度。整个树林里只剩下肉体拍击的声音与偶尔泄露的呻吟声，在寂静的夜晚里显得尤为清晰。不知道是不是两个交合部位发出的咕叽水声刺激到了张艺兴，让小穴因为害羞和紧张绞的死紧，甚至让边伯贤寸步难行。边伯贤色情的去舔吻人的喉结，锁骨。他的脑袋所到的地方都湿漉漉的，张艺兴整个身上布满了被人吻出来的鲜艳红痕，显得更发诱人。

“哥哥好暖……伯贤好喜欢哥哥。”边伯贤觉得自己是疯了，他一边肏他，一边疯狂的说着情话。真是个臭小子，这样欺负人，还卖乖。张艺兴被肏的一句话都说不出来，却放开了咬着的衬衫，勾住人的脖子去亲人的唇。

“我也……嗯啊……好喜欢伯贤……”

“你快……快点回来吧。”

“我……我想你了。”

边伯贤听到人的话，心疼的去摘掉了人眼睛上领带，丢在了一边。他发现哥哥的眼角旁尽是泪水，一双眸子里充满了祈求。他吻去人的泪珠，一遍一遍的说道：“快了，快了……”

“让哥哥久等了，对不起。”

“不会再让哥哥等这么久了。”

他放慢了速度，看着面前哭成泪人的漂亮哥哥，心里尽是愧疚。于是他温柔的拖住人的臀肉，一下一下的顶弄着深处的敏感点。张艺兴被肏的飘飘欲仙，觉得眼前都泛起了白，一切都不真实了起来。他觉得自己身处云端，又潜入深海，整个人被边伯贤掌控着，挑逗着，只想溺死在名为情欲的海里。

最后边伯贤和他一起射了出来，张艺兴整个人已经软的不成样子，微微的在边伯贤怀里喘着气。边伯贤沉默了一会，才帮人擦了擦身上的白浊，给人穿好衣服。

回去的时候边伯贤是用大衣包着哥哥抱回去的，张艺兴已经昏昏欲睡。哥哥的身体是这么软，这么漂亮，怎么抱也抱不够。到了房间好不容易两人清洗完，已经是凌晨四点了。边伯贤抱着人，躺在床上，盯着墙壁上的钟表出神。

以往他都是祈祷着时间快点过，一个个失眠的夜晚，时间犹如定格了一般难熬。

可今天他开始抱怨时间快速的流逝了。

终于，他嗅着人身上散发出来的好闻味道，沉沉的睡了过去。

…………

“那我走啦……”可怜巴巴的小兔子垂着眼眸，不舍得抓着人的衣袖。“记得好好吃饭，我给你带的东西也要吃啊……”

“哥哥怎么和个小怨妇似的。”边伯贤笑着去捏他的脸蛋，去取笑他。其实自己心里也舍不得——他怕哥哥再不走，他就要忍不住把哥哥关起来了。

可惜他们都有自己的责任，能见上一面，已经是幸福至极。

“我等你回来。”张艺兴轻轻的亲了人的脸颊一口，终于转身离开了军营。

边伯贤望着人的背影，突然大声的叫了一声：“哥哥！”

“？”张艺兴回过头。

“我爱你！”边伯贤笑了，眼里有一丝水光。张艺兴愣愣的看着人，也突然笑出了声。

我也爱你，伯贤。

END

后记：  
营里的1训练的时候激情讨论，问兄弟们有没有听到昨晚小树林里有奇怪的声音。  
“害，”帅气的小伙一边倒水，一边翻了个白眼。  
“别问，问就是羊入虎口。”  
“见怪不怪了。”


End file.
